


Pink Glitter Everywhere

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Marvel, Marvel's Avengers (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Glitter, If You Squint - Freeform, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Bruce leaned back in his chair, lips twitching up into a half smile. “Hey Kamala, what’s- Why are you covered in glitter?”“No reason!” Kamala squeaked, stopping in front of him. She scratched her arm absentmindedly, sending pink glitter flying everywhere.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Kamala Khan, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Kamala Khan & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82





	Pink Glitter Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I love Bruce and Kamala with all my heart, they're my absolute favorite characters like ever.

“Ahh, a surprisingly quiet moment, when will it be ruined?” Bruce murmured quietly to himself, pushing his glasses back up his nose and looking down at the results from his last blood test.

“Bruce!” Kamala shouted excitedly as the science lab doors slid open and she bounded inside.

“ _There_ it is.” Bruce said, leaning back in his chair, lips twitching up into a half smile. “Hey Kamala, what’s- Why are you covered in glitter?”

“No reason!” Kamala squeaked, stopping in front of him. She scratched her arm absentmindedly, sending pink glitter flying everywhere.

Bruce crossed his arms, eyes narrowing slightly as he tilted his head at her. Kamala squirmed for a moment under his gaze before smiling sheepishly. “I _totally_ didn’t cover one of Tony’s suits with glitter.”

Bruce snorted. “This is about your prank war, isn’t it?” He asked, amused.

“This is _definitely_ about the prank war.” Kamala confirmed gleefully, grinning widely.

Bruce shook his head slightly but couldn’t help smiling. “And how did you come up with this idea?”

Kamala hopped up onto the lab table he was working at, swinging her legs. “Ok, so I was talking to Nat and we were brainstorming ideas in her room- also, did you know she _actually_ put my name on the beanbag in her room? Like that’s the coolest thing ever! She said that she would, but I totally thought she was joking- “

“Kamala.” Bruce interrupted, raising his eyebrows slightly.

“Right, the glitter.” Kamala said, shaking her head and getting back on track. “Nat said that Tony hates stuff getting on his suits which made me remember when a bird pooped on him during a mission.”

“He complained about that for _days_. Something about how he could never fully get it off.” Bruce remembered.

Kamala’s face lit up and she pointed at him. “Exactly! Which got me thinking of other things that never fully go away, hence the glitter!”

Bruce nodded thoughtfully. “It _is_ the STD of art supplies.”

Kamala opened her mouth to respond before a loud yelp of surprise followed by a strangled yell of _‘Kamala!’_ startled them both. Bruce didn’t even need two guesses to figure out who it was, between the fact it came from the tech lab and how pale Kamala had gotten.

“You probably have about 30 seconds to hide before he comes storming in here.” Bruce warned her, eying the trail of glitter she’d left behind.

Kamala’s eyes lit up and she jumped off the table, looking around wildly for a hiding spot. Bruce glanced around as well, a bit more calmly. Under the stairs next to the support was a large piece of equipment, with enough space in between them to fit a person. He pointed at it and Kamala sprinted to it, slipping herself in the spot. She wasn’t completely out of sight but hidden enough that unless someone knew where to look, they weren’t going to see her.

As soon as Kamala’s foot disappeared behind the machine the science lab doors slid open, admitting a disgruntled looking Tony, wearing his suit without the helmet.

It took all of Bruce’s self-control to restrain himself from bursting out laughing at the sight in front of him. He had thought that the amount of glitter on Kamala was bad, but Tony’s suit had even more. It was completely coated in pink sparkles, to the point where you couldn’t see the different between the red of the suit and the gold accents. Everything was just _pink_.

And it didn’t stop there. Tony himself looked a bit like one of those trolls people used to keep on their dashboards. His hair was bright pink from all the glitter, with a thin layer covering his face as well.

“New look Tony?” Bruce teased, unable to help himself, a smile forming on his lips.

“Banner where is the kid.” Tony spat out, shooting an annoyed look his way. His eyes narrowed at the trail of glitter Kamala herself had left behind.

“She ran in here a minute ago saying something about Natasha and more glitter.” Bruce lied easily. The lie made sense, especially since Nat had given Kamala the idea for the glitter, albeit indirectly.

Tony’s eyes lit up and he dashed past him and out the other door, leaving a large trail of glitter in his wake. Kamala poked her head out of her hiding spot and climbed out, bounding over to him and engulfing him in a hug.

“You are the best!” Kamala said, squealing slightly. Bruce laughed and patted her back. Kamala released him and jumped up and down, shaking her fists in excitement, not even noticing that they doubled in size as she shook. “I am _officially_ making you part of team Kamala!”

Bruce grinned. “And who else is on team Kamala?”

“Me, Thor, Nat, and now you!” Kamala responded, counting on her fingers.

“Not Steve?”

Kamala smiled sheepishly. “I uh, never asked. I didn’t know if he would, you know, approve of a prank war. And I did _not_ want to be on the receiving end of his disappointed look again.” She shivered. “Plus, I think he would be on team Tony.”

Bruce tilted his head in confusion. “Why would you think that?”

Kamala grinned. “Oh, reasons.”

Bruce pondered that for a moment then shook his head. Standing up and stretching he turned back to Kamala. “Tony’s going to need some time to cool off and plot his revenge.” He said, walking towards the door Tony has left through minutes prior.

Kamala followed at his heels. “So where are we going?”

“How do you feel about taking a quinjet and finding a bakery? Some cookies for a job well done?” Bruce asked, glancing down at her, lips twitching up into a smile

“I _love_ cookies!” Kamala shouted, pumping a fist into the air. “Ooo can we get ice cream too?”

30 minutes later-

The door to Steve's room opened and Tony stormed in, walking loudly. "Steve have you seen Kamala?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"Uhh she went with Bruce out on a quinjet. Something about a reward for a job well done?" Steve said, not looking up from the paperwork he was filling out.

"They _what_?" Tony exclaimed before rushing out of the room. 

Steve looked up, confused. "Tony what's- where did all this glitter come from?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life!!


End file.
